warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hyalite
----- *sob* chat isn't working for me hya *sobbing violently* im so lonely [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 13:54, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Agatepaw's Charart Thank you so much for doing her apprentice!! I didn't know you were going to, so it was a nice surprise. (●´ω｀●) -WEST COAST SMOKERS- 19:54, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I was pretty sure I just asked for her kit :) but i could be wrong -WEST COAST SMOKERS- 23:59, June 5, 2015 (UTC) concerned friend here is everything alright you changed your icon to the default and removed stuff from your page?? idk its kind of alarming and i just want to make sure you're alright? 20:47, 06/6/2015 thank goodness ;;; 20:52, 06/6/2015 Heeeey, if you have any time, would you mind doing Jaws's loner charart? If not, that's fine, I understand that you're already making plenty of amzing chararts, so you're pretty busy. 00:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Would you mind doing Zio's loner? You can take your time. Thanks! -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 00:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Nnot quite sure if I asked you this before, but, can you do Aurapaw's apprentice? Me and my bad memory... -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 03:33, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It's ok. I'll try to do her, but it shall be the strangest charart ever. :P -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 03:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! Thank you for offering on doing a Charart for one of my characters. I was wondering if you could make one for this one: Character Name/Link to Page: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jemma Gender: Female Coat Color and Markings: blonde Eye Color: Left eye: Blue Right eye: Light blue Misc. Info: A trach around her neck please, basically think of a white collar with a red cap sticking out in the front. Thank you so much! --NailsSlender (talk) 01:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that, Its ok, I know she's a hard character to make. Can you do one for here sister Nails? Her fur is pitch Black She has two gold colored eyes She has very long claws (Not required) She doesn't have golden har so she looks like a regular cat --NailsSlender (talk) 01:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I love it, thank you so much! :) --NailsSlender (talk) 02:36, June 8, 2015 (UTC) re: oh, it is? alright! thanks for telling me. Ravenfang (●´ω｀●) 23:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Did you see my message about Jaws's charart? Just wondering. 00:53, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you! 00:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sincere apology I'm here to apologize for what I had said on the approval page. I am genuinely apologetic about that and I regret it. Reading your response, I realized that what I said was extremely offensive and hurtful, and I hope you can forgive me. I'm am still in the stage of getting used to the rules and conduct on this wiki, and simultaneously I was in a sour mood this morning due to personal issues. I didn't want to start a fight. At the same time, I really don't mind about Cinnamonflame being redone, your version is very stunning compared to mine. I will promise that such things will never happen again. Once again, my sincerest apologies. regards from, 14:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh! I noticed that you have some of Leggo's cats. I've been thinking about trying to follow through with the plots Leggo had, but I gotta need some help? Are you interested in hearing? If you want to, that is. 21:07, June 14, 2015 (UTC) hey... I saw some things you said in chat, and I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and you've been there to comfort me many times. If you need to leave to feel better, I want you to do whatever will make you happy, but please don't think you irritate me or anyone else on here because you 100% do not. I hope you feel better soon, Opal. ❤️‍ ‍Hearts not parts ❤️‍ 05:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey! I noticed your message on Bright's talk about SpiderXThunder, and I was wondering if I could Rp Thunderstripe in her absence? I think you should continue the plot. -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 01:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC) chat did you want to ask me something in chat? ��embrace mortality�� 19:18, June 17, 2015 (UTC) i see ur online B} ��embrace mortality�� 14:09, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to finish the plot too. I'm sorry if it seemed rude but i just checked my messages. I usually just check posts. If you want to finnish the plot I'll post in ac 00:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I posted. It's short as i had tl read recent posts. 00:06, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I got two questions. One, do you take char requests? Two, could you you do Thunderstripe and Bravekit's chars if you do requests pleases? 22:53, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey i talked with Blue and we decided that since you gave Cinnamonflame back maybe you'd want Cinnamonkit? 22:58, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you mind doing the queen for Zio? -Sunstream☾ I think my favorite round thing was in there! 23:00, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Could you do Amaryllisheart's warrior? -Sunstream☾ I think my favorite round thing was in there! 18:01, June 29, 2015 (UTC) re: You're never a bother :) Yeah, I'm completely still active~ ❤️ ‍with every heartbeat ❤️‍ 19:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) yeah !! i missed you ❤️ ‍with every heartbeat ❤️‍ 19:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Your back! 21:24, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Signature You said you'd make me a signature because I'm shit at making signatures xD I'll post the details on how I'd like it, since you're not online currently. Thank you so much, by the way x3 I really appreciate it! Text- xSadistic Psychopathx Colors- Aqua fading to purple Font- Something bold Links- The x's lead to my talk page and Sorrel's page, "sadistc" leads to my page, and "psychopath" leads to Nekoyuno's page x3 Thank you so much, message me for questions and other stuff if you can do this! Cheers, .TennKitty. (talk) 07:26, August 7, 2015 (UTC) excuse me what the frick does "If I'm gone for more than a week without any notice, just put up all my characters for adoption, since I won't be coming back." mean??????????????? 01:37, August 9, 2015 (UTC) phew okay haha. also, since you're not doing agate's anymore, could i request either mac or zene's set? :) if no it's totally fine i was just wondering 03:35, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry he won't his mind has changed on him anyway. 00:35, August 14, 2015 (UTC) , Yes, you can have any cat of mine you like, I no longer exist. 16:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to let you know that I love your art! I could definitely see you getting a good career in that sort of field one day. Also, thanks for linking me to those pages. You're very talented ^.^ As a writer myself, I sometimes envy people who are able to convey stories through visuals. You're a pro in my book! Okay that's all I had to say byyyyee~ Beep Boop. 40x30px|kawaii<3 Spiderfang Sure i just did. What exactly is going to happen? 02:05, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I got your message and how I did it waa how I planned it for Thunder, but is that it for the two? 17:53, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Well if your up for hearing a few ideas I have. 17:58, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Ideas 1. Since Spiderfang now resents Thunderstripe. If he hates him enough then I was thinking maybe Spiderfang could run into Thunderstripe's (well one of his kits) and find out about her being Thunderstripe's kit and out of anger accidentally kill her? Is that good? 18:10, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any ideas? By any chance do you have any other cats? 18:20, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind if I rped one of Mapleheart's siblings? 18:34, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey sup? Would you like a kit from one of my cat's litter? 03:40, August 16, 2015 (UTC) The queen is a flock member. here. She is most likely having two one is mine. 16:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Yup! Yeah, I'm planning to ^_^ I guess it all depends on Asher and Isa's decision though. But I like how it's been going so far, even if we all don't know where it's heading, lol. Tip those scales!kawaii<3 21:06, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Chararts Hey are you still doing chars? If you are maybe you could do Spiritheart's? 22:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay sure! Also which rp? Cuz i just posted in StC 22:57, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey I posted in all three so maybe you could post. 23:59, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Sincerest Apologies I am very sorry. I just misread it. I hope you can forgive. I've removed it on the rp page. 02:11, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright! I'm really sorry. 02:31, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat You should get in chat. 16:30, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever thought of making Spiderfang a gold grade? He'd be good for it as long as he's updated! I like your work and would maybe like advice on if I do anything on Thunderstripe as I'm filling him out 21:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ^^ Yup! She hasn't told me otherwise :) Tip those scales!kawaii<3 00:31, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry to say this, but once I'm done with all my plots. I have to leave this wiki due to being bullied. It's making my depression worse, but your free to skype me if needed. 01:51, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Of course. 13:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Chat hasn`t been working right for me lately either. To get it working I figured this out, you have to keep saying stuff until it works. Do not just say hi. I figured that doesn't workLeafstar100 (talk) 14:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Leafstar100 Re I don't know if your still mad at me, but hi?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 16:17, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if your staying on here after you finish your plots, but we can do few more? IF your cool with it.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 16:21, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormwing Could Stormwing mentor Willowpaw? It's cool if not.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 15:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Re If you still Charart requests would you do Mosspelt's. You don't have to.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 15:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Ey, I hate to ask you this, but are you taking charart requests? [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 14:00, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Dangit, okay. Well, thanks anyway. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...'']] 15:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Charart Request Hello! I've just fascinated the crap out of myself by your chararts so if you don't mind - Rank: Apprentice Pelt Color: #4a4f57 (unexplainable color =P) Pattern: dappled tabby with white chest/belly, ,muzzle, paws and tail-tip Texture: Yes please <3 Gender: Female Fur length: Medium Eye color: water-blue Thanks soooo much!! <33333 Is there any way you can help me make chars? I'm trying to use Pixlr I think its called.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 15:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re; Hey, its been a while since we've talked. Like months. Legit Boss 16:09, April 4, 2016 (UTC)